


Mental Preparation

by INMH



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation Fills (2019) [15]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Pre-Canon, Sexual Content, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 12:09:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18828409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INMH/pseuds/INMH
Summary: Pre-game. Pratt and Hudson spend some alone-time together before the arrest.





	Mental Preparation

“We might die tomorrow.”  
  
Pratt snorted, trying to ignore the dark ball of dread gnawing at his stomach. That wasn’t what this was supposed to be about: He and Hudson had a great friends/coworkers-with-benefits thing going, and he’d really been counting on this bit of stress-release before walking onto the Peggie compound to arrest Joseph Seed tomorrow night. This wasn’t something he wanted to discuss now that they were in bed together; they hadn’t even gotten to anything good yet.  
  
“That’s a little overdramatic, don’t you think?”  
  
He regretted the words as they came out. Joey Hudson was not a dramatic woman by any means- quite the opposite- and to date, she was the only Hope County officer to lose a partner on duty, to watch him die as she waited for assistance. Even Whitehorse hadn’t suffered that particular misery in his long career with the Sheriff’s Department.  
  
“Not even a little,” Hudson said flatly.  
  
Pratt sighed, covering his eyes. “Look, Joey- Are we doing this? I don’t want to be an asshole, but I also don’t want to wallow in every fucking thing that could go wrong tomorrow. I’m flying the helicopter and at this rate I’m going to have to be drunk and high as Hurk Jr. to manage it without puking.”  
  
Hudson sighed and shut her eyes for a moment. “I need a little bit to get out of my own head,” She said eventually. “Just- take care of yourself for now.”  
  
Pratt was already- well, ‘hyped up’, so to speak. So he went ahead and took himself into hand and just started jacking off, shoulder-to-shoulder with Hudson. Occasionally he glanced over at her- partly to check on her, and partly to look her up and down (she was in her underwear and _fuck,_ but Hudson was attractive)- and grunted with mild frustration. It always took longer to get it done on his own, and it didn’t help that there were Things on his mind, as much as they were on Hudson’s.  
  
He’d be stupid not to be terrified of what they were doing tomorrow.  
  
Pratt just doesn’t want to think about it just yet.  
  
Hudson stretched out alongside him, pressing her face against his shoulder and putting a hand on his chest. “You wanna give me a hand?” Pratt asked, turning and bumping his head against hers.  
  
“Nah, you’re doing fine.” A small smile crossed her lips, and Pratt was relieved to see her lightening up.  
  
“You sure? It’ll go faster.”  
  
Hudson wrinkled her nose. “I don’t think you need any help with that.”  
  
Pratt scoffed, offended. “I’ve never heard a complaint out of you before.” Orgasm hit him quickly, and he hissed through his teeth as the spasms came and went and the hypersensitivity set in.  
  
Hudson swung a leg over his hips, moving to straddle him. She sat just so she brushed against his cock, and Pratt shivered at the contact. Hudson kissed him intimately for a while, fingers brushing over his cheeks, and he let her; they’d always been pretty good at keeping things strictly casual in this little arrangement of theirs, but he could hardly blame her for being nervous about tomorrow. Hudson was tough, but Danny’s death had knocked her for a loop, and any situation that could result in the death of a coworker naturally put her on edge.  
  
Still, Pratt didn’t want her to worry.  
  
“It’ll be fine,” he assured her, trying to sound confident even if he didn’t feel it.  
  
Hudson knew better, though.  
  
“Sure it will.”  
  
She kissed him again, and they didn’t talk about it again that night.  
  
-End


End file.
